Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Archiwum/Użytkownikowa rywalizacja/2014-2015/archiwalne24
Zapis archiwalny usuniętej strony - link. ---- Jest to odcinek stworzony na UR. Bohaterowie *Fineasz *Ferb *Frederika Moucheplaque *Jasmine Moucheplaque *Buford *Angelina Du Bois Fabuła Buford,Angelina,Fineasz i Ferb pakują rower do nowego wynalazku Angelina:'Musieliście na serio zrobić ten wynalazek? '''Fineasz:'A co torba na rower to zły wynalazek? 'Angelina:'Według mnie tak. Przychodzi Frederika 'Frederika:'Moja kuzynka,dziś przyjdzie.Mówiłam o was same dobre rzeczy.Szczególnie o Irvingu... 'Ferb:'Fineasz,to dobry moment by wiać! 'Fineasz:'Ferb!No cóż musimy ją przywitać.Jak to zawsze robimy. On cię nie kocha! 'Ferb:'Wiem,że musimy ją powitać,ale tam są szopy,bardzo głodne szopy. Zaczęli uciekać,szopy zaczęły ich gonić,nagle wyleciały w powietrze,a w furtce pokazuje się Jasmine 'Jasmine:'No hej. 'Frederika:'O to moja kuzynka 'Fineasz:'Cześć jestem Fineasz. 'Fineasz (myśli):'Gdzieś ją chyba widziałem,nie mogę przy niej myśleć jest taka ładna. 'Buford:'Ja jestem Buford. 'Ferb:'Ja mam na imię Ferb. 'Frederika:'A to jest Angelina. Pokazuje na Angelinę 'Jasmine:'Wiem,poznaliśmy się już. 'Frederika:'Kiedy? 'Angelina:'Jakiś rok temu. 'Fineasz:'Skąd pochodzisz? 'Jasmine:'Stąd co Frederika,czyli z Paryża. 'Buford:'A ty ile masz lat? 'Jasmine:'9 'Buford:'Tak mało?A jesteś taka wysoka. 'Jasmine:'Dlatego,bo jesteś taki niski 'Buford:'Już cię lubię. 'Frederika:'Dajcie nam porozmawiać na osobności. 'Fineasz:'Ok. Chłopacy i Angelina poszli i zaczęli coś majstrować 'Frederika:'Przecież nie miałaś przy moich przyjaciołach używać mocy. 'Jasmine:'Wiem,ale te szopy. 'Frederika:'Nie ma ale,kolejnym razem nie masz używać żadnych mocy,zrozumiano? 'Jasmine:'Dobra. 'Fineasz:'Zrobiliśmy wielko-coś-tam-robiotor. 'Angelina:'Nadal mi nie wytłumaczyłeś,co to robi. 'Fineasz:'A skąd mam wiedzieć,myślisz dlaczego jest taka nazwa? 'Angelina:'No nie wiem. Angelina miała zamiar wypróbować,ale maszyna wybuchła i trafiło coś w nich laserami,każdy wylądował w innej części świata. 'Jasmine:'Ten śmiech słyszałam go,to na pewno nie była maszyna Fineasza,to był jeden z moich nemezis. Jasmine zobaczyła garnek pełen złotych monet 'Jasmine:'Irlandia?Muszę uratować swoich przyjaciół,ale najpierw coś im podrzucę Rzuciła daleko garnkiem pełnym złotych monet. 'Fineasz:'Wykrywam,że jestem w Los Angeles,mogę się metrem przenieść do Danville,ale nie mam kasy Trafiło w niego garnek pełen złotych monet. 'Fineasz:'Ciekawe czy tym da się zapłacić. Poszedł do metra. Ferb zobaczył,że jest w Moskwie,bo wszędzie leżały zwłoki i portrety Putina 'Ferb:'Rosja?Ona tak wygląda? Wszedł do budowniczego,po chwili wyszedł z narzędziami i zbudował statek kosmiczny 'Ferb:'Tylko gdzie się tu wybrać? Frederika wylądowała w Himalajach,na samym szczycie Mount Everest 'Frederika:'Co by teraz zrobić. Zauważyła gościa z samochodem,rzuciła w niego śnieżką. 'Gość:'Kto to zrobił? Obrócił się,a Frederika weszła do samochodu '' '''Frederika:'Oddam później. 'Angelina:'Gdzie my jesteśmy? 'Buford:'Jakieś okropne miejsce,widzisz jaki bałagan,chyba mieszka tu jakiś potwór. Zobaczył komputer 'Buford:'A nie,to mój pokój. Wyszli,po chwili znajdywali się już w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba 'Angelina:'Halo?Gdzie jesteście? '???:'Tutaj Maszyna pokazała mapę gdzie są 'Buford:'Ale oni są daleko 'Angelina:'My przecież nie jesteśmy teraz w Japonii baranie. 'Buford:'A,to tylko Ferb jest blisko,bo jest w Danville Ferb wleciał statkiem kosmicznym w fontanne 'Ferb:'Ale jestem mokry. Zobaczył jakieś przejście w fontannie. 'Ferb:'Uuu,kasa Frederika szła sobie po ziemi 'Frederika:'Trochę dziwnie to wygląda Frederika skacze w jedną dziurę na ziemi Frederika znajduje się na ogródku 'Angelina:'Jak ty to zrobiłaś? 'Frederika:'Sama nie wiem. Maszyna pokazuje retrospekcje Frederika,gdzie Frederika kicha na czarodzieja,który trzymał miksturę 'Frederika:'Już wiem. 'Fineasz:'O już jestem w Danvile Wszedł w jednego gościa. 'Gość:'Chcesz walkę?Chcesz? 'Fineasz:'No mogę 'Gość:'To zaczynamy,nikt nie pokona Guriego w rapowaniu. 'Fineasz:'Założymy się? 'Widownia:'UUU. 'Guri:'Dobra 'Fineasz:'Hej stary,no hej masz nos jakbyś wyciągnął go z kapelusza 'Guri:'Hej wyobraź sobie najbrzydszą istotę na ziemi,a nie zapomniałem ty nią jesteś 'Fineasz:'I kto to mówi czerwona rybka? 'Guri:'Ja przynajmniej nie mam ogona 'Fineasz:'No co rybeńko?Nie masz pomysłów? 'Guri:'Guri zawsze ma pomysły! 'Widownia:'Guri przegrał!!!!!! 'Guri:'To nie fair. Poszedł Fineasz wchodzi do ogródka 'Fineasz:'Została tylko Jasmine... '''Buford:...oraz Ferb. Ferb zabiera tyle złota ile może 'Głos:'10,9,8,7,6,5 Ferb wychodzi z groty Ferb wychodzi z ziemi 'Fineasz:'Ciekawe gdzie jest Jasmine. 'Jasmine:'Tu. Jasmine pojawiła się za Fineaszem i podeszła do Frederika 'Frederika (szeptem):'Użyłaś wiatru? 'Jasmine (szeptem):'A czego? Koniec